Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by NORA29
Summary: Una historia basada en una idea de Destielwinchester. Con tremendo beteo de 3R. Y gran apoyo e incentivo de Ibrahil, pues mas de una vez iba a dejar la historia a un lado pero sus palabras me animaron a continuarlo. Gracias a todos por leer y sufrir mis escritos
1. Chapter 1

Hasta que la muerte nos separe Summary:

Advertencias: Esta es una historia que incluye situaciones de muerte medianamente explícitas, abuso sexual, tortura, traumas varios pero también amor y mucha comprensión.

Resumen: Jensen Ackles tiene un secreto oscuro, uno tan macabro que incluso él desconoce, una vez al año, en una fecha específica de Octubre, se trasforma en un asesino a sangre fría que se hace llamar Tom Haniger, un alter ego que durante la última década ha matado a más de 15 hombres. Lo curioso es que Jensen nunca recuerda nada de esta personalidad alterna suya, y por lo tanto desconoce que el peligro acecha al hombre del que se ha enamorado.

Jared Padalecki es alto, de cabello castaño y risa fácil, un joven que encaja perfectamente en el perfil de las víctimas del asesino que habita en el interior de la mente de Jensen; y lo que prometía ser una fiesta de primer aniversario magnifica se convierte en una noche de pesadilla cuando el hombre que ama busca asesinarle a toda costa.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 1

Año 2010, en algún lugar…

Apuró el trago y se aguantó el escozor que el whisky le producía al pasar por su garganta para levantarse y seguir al sujeto que había visto apenas entró y permaneció escaso tiempo en el lugar. Lo observó como se dirigía directamente a la barra y pedirse una fría cerveza que acabó en unos pocos tragos. Vio como pagaba y emprendía de inmediato el camino para salir tan rápido como había entrado. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo allí, pero fue suficiente para que todos los que se encontraban bebiendo en el lugar se fijaran en él y les despertara algún tipo de deseo. Por su aspecto podía pasar por un visitante asiduo, pero tenía un aura distinta que a él le resultaba hipnotizante. Se sintió triunfante cuando este sujeto rehuyó de las miradas que algunas mujeres le prodigaban, ignorándolas y posando su mirada solo sobre él, nada más que él. Ni siquiera tomo el papel que la barwoman le tendió al momento de entregarle la bebida.

No podía escapársele, el viento frío lo sorprendió más que nada porque no recordaba en que momento fue que se movió. Luego de pensar en seguirlo, sus pies le obedecieron y ya se encontraba fuera.

Lo segundo que le resultó fuera de lo común fue el vacío, desolación y el silencio que reinaba en la oscura noche en contraposición del jolgorio que había en el bar; el ruido de allí ceso una vez que la puerta se cerró. Dos calles más lejos de donde se encontraba podía verse a los niños acompañados de sus familiares pidiendo dulces.

Avanzó unos pasos en sentido opuesto a ese bullicio para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, forzando la vista en dirección a cualquier rincón que le signifique dar con aquel sujeto, un movimiento, algo que no sea un objeto inmóvil. Sonrió cuando lo vislumbro en la esquina apoyado contra un poste de luz, lleno de confianza al descubrir que sus ojos estaban puestos fijos sobre él, sonrió con la certeza de saber que ya lo tenía en su poder; se movió hasta donde el otro se encontraba con la seguridad de tener a su presa a punto. Cuando llego hasta él, un remolino de sensaciones lo invadió. El brillo de esos ojos lo incitaba sobremanera a seguir yendo a por él, pero a la vez su actitud esquiva con la que impedía que pudiera tocarlo lo estaba volviendo loco, era como si hacerlo esperar fuera el mejor juego, la manera más provocadora de excitarlo sin esfuerzo. En pocas ocasiones pudo probar el sabor exquisito de esa boca y el efecto era más atrapante, los besos robados le resultaban más adictivos. Sin que se diera cuenta el extraño lo fue llevando hasta un callejón que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del bar; atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, profundizando el beso y metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones para tocar delicadamente la punta del miembro. Lo hacía gemir de gusto, balanceando los toques entre las bolas y el largo del pene; primero muy lentamente para medirlo y momentos después ir acelerando la velocidad.

- Me llamo Alex pudo decir en cuanto logro respirar un momento.

El otro sujeto lejos de tensarse o ignorar las palabras del primero, recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Alex, apretando uno de los pezones más fuerte de lo que este se esperaba, sacándole exclamaciones de dolor más que de placer.

De repente se vio empujado hacia el piso con tanta fuerza que no hubiera podido ofrecer resistencia ni siquiera sabiendo de antemano cuál era su intención. Casi al mismo tiempo el pene del otro estaba follando su boca, reprimió como pudo las arcadas para que la tarea fuera satisfactoria para ambas partes; utilizo muchas técnicas que el tiempo le había hecho conocer y pudo obtener el resultado que ambos deseaban.

Se contrario un poco cuando el sujeto se salía de su boca para descargarse en su rostro. Le hubiera gustado hacerle saber que lo podría tragar todo sin problema, llevo su dedo a su frente donde chorreaba un poco de semen con la idea de conocer su sabor pero fue frenado instantáneamente por el otro que le tomo de la muñeca y apretándosela fuerte hizo que se levantara.

- _¡Tu solo haces lo que yo te ordeno! Ni intentes algo que no te haya pedido. Eres solo un putito con el que me quito las ganas. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Tom_

Inmediatamente lo puso contra la pared y esposo sus manos por la espalda. Su boca fue ocupada por tres dedos que buscaban recoger toda la saliva posible. Nunca se esperó que metiera a la vez su pene junto a los dedos, y para peor le impedía inclinarse para obtener una mejor posición. El dolor era constante con cada embestida, no dejaba de meterse y salir sin cuidado alguno entendiendo al fin que el sujeto solo buscaba satisfacción personal, se lo había dicho momentos atrás, pero creía que era su forma de calentarse o hacer más vertiginosa la situación. Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, recibió un golpe en el rostro cuando fue vista por el otro sujeto.

- _No intentes engañarme, desde el momento en que te vi pude descubrir el monstruo en ti, no vale la pena que llores, tu mirada me lo dice. No te preocupes, solo durará un momento._

Esas palabras podrían haber sido un alivio para la persona que fueron dichas si no hubieran ido acompañadas de la navaja hundiéndose en su costado por debajo de la axila y siendo bajada con fuerza abriéndolo muy salvajemente hasta llegar a la cadera. Los ojos del atacante brillaron con más lujuria, para mayor goce le tapo con una mano la boca para amortiguar los quejidos, y chupándose la sangre de la otra mano cuando percibió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, salió bruscamente del interior y lo empujo a un costado como si fuera una cosa vieja.

Lo vio caer pesadamente al suelo, su expresión seguía buscando una respuesta a lo que le sucedió, pero era magnífico como iban suavizándose hasta que no quedaba nada.

Se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente hasta ver el último suspiro de aliento salir por la boca. Como si fuera un experimento.

El día que Jared conoció en persona a Jensen, fue la mejor cosa que le pudo pasar en el día. Ninguna de las desgracias, altercados, falta de pruebas, presión por resolver el caso, o la lluvia llevándose las posibles evidencias por decir algunas cosas era recordada desde el instante en que estrecho manos con la persona que apenas vio, supo que estarían juntos hasta morir. No le preguntes porque, simplemente lo sabía.

Todo se volvió insignificante desde el momento mismo en que esos ojos verdes hicieron conexión con los suyos. Se sentía un completo idiota incapaz de hilvanar dos palabras juntas que tuvieran sentido, al grado de enrojecer tontamente; cosa que nunca en su vida le había pasado.

Nunca imaginó que aquel peculiar sujeto al que solo conocía de boca de su amigo y tutor, aquel que los ayudaba en los casos más complicados y que Jeffrey Morgan catalogaba como una de las pocas mentes más brillantes del mundo que pudo llegar a tener el honor de conocer fuera así de impresionante. Y además, fuera así de joven.

Jared esperaba poder congeniar de inmediato con el Dr. Ackles pero nunca espero tener que pasarla bastante mal en el transcurso antes de poder establecer una agradable rutina laboral. Nunca antes había tenido que trabajar tanto para caerle bien a alguna persona, pero con Jensen tuvo que poner todo su empeno para poder conseguir entrar en su vida.

El segundo pensamiento que cruzo por su mente luego del shock inicial era que estaba dentro de alguna broma televisiva en la que los principales personajes acaparaban la atención por su extrema impronta, independientemente del papel que les tocara representar; pero como nadie salía de detrás de los árboles con filmadoras a decirle que había caído, descarto la idea. Además no le estaba gustando en absoluto la mirada de buitre que de repente invadió los gestos de Jeffrey. Era una expresión que pocas veces, por no decir jamás, había visto en él. Si la debía poner en palabras, si no supiera que su jefe siempre fue hetero daba a pensar que le advertía que no se acercara ni siquiera con el pensamiento a Jensen. Se recompuso e hizo nota mental de tener una seria conversación con Jeffrey al respecto; trato de adaptar de nuevo su profesionalidad, y levantar de donde sea que hubo quedado su orgullo.

El motivo principal por el cual el Dr. Ackles se encontraba junto a ellos en la escena del crimen radicaba en dos puntos principales. La primera era que se acercaba la fecha límite que se había impuesto Jeffrey para retirarse de sus funciones laborales. Este estaba completamente feliz de poder jubilarse y salir ileso de esa vida que había estado llevando como detective privado que termino adoptando luego de haber tenido que retirarse anticipadamente de las fuerzas policiales. Y la segunda, pero no menos importante, era que aprovecharía la presencia del Dr. Ackles que se encontraba en la misma ciudad en oportunidad de un Congreso de Medicina a realizarse en pocos días y que además de participar como orador, era el principal organizador; para que por fin ambos hombres se conocieran y pudieran conectarse así Jared podría contar con el asesoramiento valioso de Jensen una vez que él desaparezca hacia la vida civil.

Si bien faltaba alrededor de un mes para que se cumpliera el plazo y llegara el día, había sido propicio y extremadamente gratificante que Jensen se encontrara en la misma ciudad y que acepto acudir a la escena junto a ellos.

Jared tuvo que cerrar la boca abruptamente, pues había quedado anonadado ante Jensen. Gracias a Jeffrey, Dios bendiga a este hombre fue su plegaria interna, por el bien disimulado codazo en sus costillas.

Tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzar a los dos, y se fustigo mentalmente porque no era usual ni profesional el quedarse colgado en babia, y más cuando él sería el próximo a estar a cargo del estudio que tan bien llevaba Jeffrey. Debía hacer ver a Jensen que era un buen detective digno de atención y responsable de su trabajo.

Se mosqueó un poco cuando Jensen paso por su lado ignorando completamente su presencia, le hubiera gustado oír su nombre en los labios del doctor, pero su saludo consistió en un seco _**"detective"**_ antes de volver su atención a Jeffrey y comenzar a hacerle a él preguntas de los acontecimientos. Sintió como si volviera a ser un simple aprendiz que no era tomado en cuenta, como si su avidez y curiosidad por descubrir cosas no sirviera de nada.

Veía como ambos hombres charlaban efusivamente, suponía que Jeffrey le estaba explicando a Jensen los hechos del caso en el que debían contar con su especial experiencia para poder levantar las pocas pruebas que pudieran llegar a perdurar en la escena del crimen. Jeffrey alguna vez le menciono que pese a la corta edad, Jensen poseía un alto rango de experiencia en este tipo de trabajos. Además contaban con un alto equipamiento tecnológico para analizar las muestras y rastros que se hallaban en las escenas criminales.

Dejarían que el equipo que se encontraba bajo el mando del Dr. Ackles trabajara con el cuerpo de la víctima y escudriñaran todo lo posible la escena donde se encontró el cuerpo, lo procesaran en el laboratorio para que pudieran obtener algún resultado que sirviera para encontrar al autor de los hechos.

A Jared no le gustaba ser dejado de lado y de repente se encontró murmurando solo sus quejas desde algunos metros atrás pero Jeffrey tenía un muy buen oído además de conocerlo muy bien y no pudo evitar reír por la queja infantil que estaba emitiendo. Pero la reacción de Jensen fue distinta, era como si recién allí se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Mucho no le gustó la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de volver su atención a Jeffrey, ese gesto que observó y que desapareció rápidamente sin poder atribuirle un significado no lo recordaría hasta mucho tiempo después, pero que en ese momento culpó al cansancio que llevaba encima. Se olvidó del asunto cuando oyó la invitación de Jeffrey a unirse a ellos para debatir entre los tres las pistas con las que contaban y ver que nada haya sido pasado por alto, para así evitar que el caso se cierre sin resolverse. Además si pronto estarían trabajando en equipo, que mejor momento para empezar a hacerlo, acoplar sistemas y formas de trabajar y lo que hiciera falta para llevar a cabo las tareas.

Desde ese primer encuentro, no pudo dejar de preguntar a su colega por el estado del rubio, qué como estaba, qué cuando volvía a verlo, que le mandara saludos. Siempre lo sacaba a cuento por motivos incoherentes y sin razón de ser.

Jeffrey era un sujeto de muchísima paciencia y hasta el momento Jared jamás le había conocido los límites, pero la insistencia y permanentes consultas que cada día generaba y que no dejaba guardadas en su mente, siempre hablando de Jensen, lo habían empujado a llegar a ese límite demasiado pronto.

Si bien Jared sabía y entendía que el trabajo siempre era lo primordial, nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de deslizar algún interrogante respecto a Jensen Ackles.

La reacción de Jeffrey a que le dejara de ametrallar a preguntas el resto de días que faltaban hasta que llegara la fecha de su retiro dejó helado a Jared. Se mosqueó al principio, no entendía porque Jeffrey le negaba su ayuda. Creía que todos esos tres años trabajando junto a Jeff era un buen aliciente para lograr que le diera un gran y enorme si, que vería lo buen candidato que era para su ahijado. Porque en ningún momento puso objeción a que ambos fueran hombres, así que eso era un gran signo de que tenía posibilidades.

Jared nunca oculto a Jeffrey su preferencia sexual, o como lo llamaría Jeff, cualquiera podría ser su media naranja. Pero Jared no sentía igual, para el ser bisexual le aminoraba muchísimo las chances de encontrar pareja, principalmente porque no lo tomaban en serio y lo celaban por hablar con cualquier persona.

Las pocas parejas que podrían llamarse estables no se tomaron la molestia de llegar a conocerlo, estar con ellos le dejo muy malos recuerdos. Pero se declaraba romántico incurable y ver a Jensen lo hizo caer una vez más; pese a haberse jurado a sí mismo no volver a enamorarse luego de la última gran ruptura.

Vamos, que si se ponía en lugar de celestino y dejarlo formar parte de su familia. Pero la severidad con que le dijo Jeff que zanjara ese asunto allí le pareció a Jared motivo suficiente para no seguir insistiendo.

Debió haber quedado con un semblante entristecido porque luego de un breve momento de silencio logro que Jeff le confesara que le gustaba mucho la idea de que formara pareja con Jensen, y que si bien no haría nada para que eso sucediera, tampoco lo impediría. Siempre y cuando Jensen sintiera lo mismo.

Ese caso pudo ser resuelto favorablemente. Pudieron hallar al autor de los hechos a los pocos días de que el laboratorio les devolviera los resultados de los análisis había una pista muy ínfima que pudieron rescatar de la escena, pero aun así pudieron ir tras él. ¡Y también le sirvió de excusa para conocer el laboratorio de Jensen!


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 2

Jensen estaba molesto. No lo esperaba. El no debería estar allí con ellos. No era de su círculo. Jeffrey no tenía derecho.

Se paró y encaminó hasta su tío y sin disimulo lo tomo del codo para llevarlo a un lugar apartado y reclamarle por haberlo traído. No tenía por qué haber invitado a Jared para asistir a la pequeña reunión. Si apenas cruzaba palabra con él y solo temas de índole laboral, que para eso era que Jeffrey se lo había presentado. Bastante cargoso se ponía cada vez que iba a su laboratorio con cualquier mala excusa.

No entendía que tenía que hacer Jared allí, justo el único día que se tomaba sin trabajar solo para disfrutar de la compañía de Jeffrey y Pam celebrando su cumpleaños.

Jeffrey no paraba de decirle que dejara de comportarse como niño, que disfrutara la compañía del día ya que no volvería a ocurrir hasta dentro de otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Además Jared estaba ahí en calidad de amigo y no necesitaba que hiciera un drama por tan poca cosa.

Amigo mis pelotas, pensó Jensen.

No necesitaba a alguien nuevo en su vida, no en el sentido en que la mirada de Jared transmitía. Si, sabía que era lo que buscaba Jared, él no era tonto; pero eso no quiere decir que fuera a aceptar que forme parte de su vida en ese sentido ni en ningún otro, hasta el grado de conocer a alguien tan profundamente como para resultar mal herido en cuerpo y alma. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

No había tenido problemas en hacerse amigo de Pamela, la chica era un encanto de persona y congeniaba con el humor que su tío tenia. Por fuera era toda dulzura, pero no se iba con vueltas si algo debía decirse, no tendría reparos en expresarlo. Le encantaba verlos juntos, como se complementaban y el brillo de sus ojos cuando alguno miraba al otro y él podía pescarlos en ese momento. Era un brillo distinto, magnifico. Además tenía una risa contagiosa, obviando el hecho de que era mujer.

Sentía cierto cariño por todas las mujeres, las respetaba mas no lograba profundizar nada con ninguna de ellas. No había feeling ni conexión que significara la existencia de algún tipo de deseo por ellas.

No sucedía así cuando se trataba de hombres. No era algo que gritara a pleno pulmón, pero era un asunto que Jeff había sabido descubrir casi al mismo tiempo que el mismo. No hubo reproches ni escándalo, todo lo contrario; Jeffrey le ayudo mucho a aceptarse y no sentirse una inmundicia.

Jensen nunca le dijo a Jeff lo que sucedió aquella noche, era algo que se guardaba para sí mismo. Era una cosa que nunca iba a aceptar, pese a que había ciertas actitudes que a veces no podía manejar.

Se tragó su bronca y acepto a regañadientes la presencia del detective en su casa, los invitó a pasar y ofreció educadamente a Jared algo para tomar y comer. Jeffrey y Pam ya conocían la casa así que con ellos no debía preocuparse por que se perdieran o no encontraran algo.

Estaba incómodo con que el detective estuviera en la intimidad de su hogar, tenía muchas ganas de esquivarlo o ignorarlo; pero como buen anfitrión no podía hacerlo.

Luego de algunas horas cuando ya habían comido la torta y brindado, Pamela le pidió cierto libro que alguna vez le prometió prestarle y cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con que tanto ella como Jeffrey habían desaparecido, y a un Jared medio ebrio saliendo del baño. Maldijo en su mente a Jeff y su descendencia y a la idea de traer a Jared en su coche para cuidar el medio ambiente. Ahora lo tenía de clavo en su casa.

Fue un largo minuto de silencio. Jensen estaba bien con eso, esperando que se diera cuenta que debía irse incluso hizo como que no estaba y se dirigió a una estantería donde estaba su colección de música para elegir uno y ponerlo. Dejo el bendito libro sobre el recibidor para elegir que música poner.

No recordó que detrás estaban las pilas de comics que tantas veces quiso tirar pero que nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo; cuando Jared las descubrió fue como si su casa se viera de repente invadida por una enorme cantidad de infantes. De la nada y sin permiso alguno, y tan rápidamente que su vista no pudo alcanzar a ver dejaron de estar en el mueble para encontrarse sobre el piso apiladas según héroe y orden de aparición. Algo se cruzó de repente por su pensamiento, una actitud que de niño alguna vez tuvo, algo que Jared de haberlo estado mirando lo habría visto, pero que desapareció inmediatamente.

Jensen sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa sensación que consideraba mala para él, dejándolo allí hablando solo. Necesitaba algo fuerte para pasar el rato.

Llamaba a Jeff al celular pero este no lo atendía, intentó con el de Pam pero estaba apagado. Arrojó con bronca el aparato al sillón.

-_ ¿Te molesto? _- Se escuchó a su espalda, palabras que lo hicieron girar sorpresivamente porque no se lo esperaba - _Puedo pedirme un taxi si te incordio._

Jensen miro el espacio ahora vacío donde momentos antes ocupaba Jared y los comics, pero estos ya estaban de nuevo en su lugar.

- _¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar primero? No es la cosa favorita del mundo, pero puedo hacer una excepción solo para ti_ - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jared no dejaba de moverse descoordinadamente, tambaleándose por todo lo que había tomado y eso ponía nervioso a Jensen, que lo tomo de los hombros y lo condujo hasta el sillón haciendo que se sentara.

-_ Gracias hombre. La verdad es que estoy nervioso, Jeffrey me trajo engañado aquí y no dejaba de decirme que me callara y llenara mi gran estómago, que disfrutara. Él y Pamela son tan agradables conmigo pero se cuando molesto y que este aquí, en tu cumpleaños, en tu casa, debes sentirte invadido, Y si le agregas que este tocando tus cosas sin permiso, me disculpo. Lo siento, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por eso también. Creo que si camino para buscar un taxi, me despejare un poco mientras tanto._

Jared hizo ademán de ir a buscar su abrigo, pero Jensen sujeto su mano para evitar que lo tomara.

- _Puedo notar que no te callas nunca. Creo que no moriré si permito que te quedes hasta mañana. Me agradas… -_ fue lo último que le dijo.

"_**Y tus ojos ya no me miran raro"**_, pensó para sí mismo Jensen.

Desde ese día desaparecieron los monólogos de Jared. Jensen ya dejó de sentirse incómodo con Jared y las charlas contemplaban temas más diversos a _**"si ya estaban los resultados de laboratorio"**_

Sentía el rostro muy caliente y la boca seca como si estuviera durmiendo en mitad del desierto, sin la desventaja de sentir como la arena erosiona su piel. Lleva su mano a sus ojos para tapar esa intensa luz que se filtraba quien sabe desde que lugar pero que le molestaba y no le dejaba seguir durmiendo. Se preocupa un poco al descubrir que su cara está expuesta a un calor demasiado profundo de inmediato se imagina con un rostro completamente rojo, casi como un tomate. No recuerda dónde es que se acostó la noche anterior, estaba agotadísimo y ni siquiera atinó a sacarse el abrigo ni los zapatos, que constató seguían puestos al sentirlos envuelto en transpiración y no poder doblar los dedos de sus pies. Era agobiante el solo sentirlos encerrados.

Gruñó como si fuera un oso, se sentía todo pegajoso y acalorado; aún no tenía fuerzas para pensar siquiera en intentar moverse, saber dónde estaba, que día era o que tan tarde era. Sin abrir los ojos intento hablar, pudiendo hacerlo luego de dos intentos y carraspear previamente. Pregunto al aire que hora era y obtuvo su respuesta del celular de última generación que se encontraba cerca de él.

La información no tarda en hacerlo saltar de la cama, se maldijo por ser tan dormilón. No le importaba en absoluto que apenas dos horas y media atrás se había acostado, si no se hubiera atrasado el vuelo esas interminables cuatro horas y media él hubiera podido aprovechar muy bien las horas de sueño. Pero los asientos de espera de los aeropuertos no eran de su comodidad para dormitar sobre ellos. No le gustaba amanecer al mediodía, ni siquiera los fines de semana. Aunque su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada se levantó de la cama como si fuera un gran atleta y en su camino hasta el baño se fue quitando toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, por último se quitó los zapatos en la puerta antes de ingresar a una pequeña habitación que era de la mitad del tamaño que el cuarto. Allí podía verse un armario empotrado hecho a medida, de color caoba con toallas y toallones de varios tamaños y colores, también algunas batas y pantuflas para usar luego de la ducha.

Un botiquín donde guardaba lo mínimo e indispensable y alrededor de la bañera podía verse los productos para el cabello. Se dio una rápida pero relajante ducha que le termino de despejar la somnolencia que por el poco descanso aún tenía.

Luego de la ducha, se vistió con algunas prendas deportivas que aún guardaba de la universidad y se decidió a bajar para ir a desayunar. Era hora de ir por un café extremadamente cargado para empezar el día, y desarmar las valijas luego de ventilar un poco la casa. Fue bajando tranquilamente las escaleras tarareando una melodía que durante su viaje no dejaba de sonar desde su celular, podría decirse que estaba distraído, pero nada en la actitud de Jensen era descuidada; él tenía un alto poder de observación y memoria. Y esas manchitas en el piso del pasillo que salían de la cocina e iban directo al baño de la planta baja no formaban parte de las baldosas de su piso, se acercó hasta la puerta de la entrada donde se encontraba el paragüero, tomo el más grande y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba el rastro, fue lento y silencioso; tomando fuertemente el paraguas posicionándolo para golpear al intruso. Al llegar hasta allí, oyó un gemido de dolor que provenía del otro lado. Pero no era el gemido que podría emitir una persona, sino el de un animal, inmediatamente escucho un ladrido y sonrió para sus adentros. Bajo el paraguas y abrió la puerta sabiendo con seguridad que quien se encontraba detrás de esa puerta no representaba peligro alguno. En su rostro se podía ver la curiosidad de la presencia del sujeto, que el recordara no habían quedado en verse.

-_ Hola_ - fue lo único que dijo mientras abría completamente la puerta.

- _¡Por el amor de Dios!_ - Exclamo Jared completamente asustado al tiempo que retrocedía bruscamente contra el vanitory, golpeándose fuertemente por la sorpresa.

El brinco que dio fue tan exagerado que asustó hasta al perro que los acompañaba, que en respuesta le ladro a Jensen como si estuviera retándolo por asustar a su dueño. Jared pasó por alto la mueca interrogante de Jensen al ver a Sadie dentro de la casa y se abalanzo encima de su pareja para darle la bienvenida por regresar sano y salvo.

- _¡Deja de ser tan sigiloso! Bienvenido de vuelta,_ le decía mientras lo encerraba en un abrazo.

No le importaba que Jensen apenas le respondiera el abrazo y luego de un par de palmadas en la espalda, rompiera el gesto, le había costado un buen par de años poder ir rompiendo ese muro, frialdad y rechazo a cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva. Pero no por eso él había dejado de perseverar lentamente, día a día en su empresa que era ganarse un lugar especial en la vida de Jensen.

Se separó un poco para darle un suave beso sobre los labios que tanto había extrañado, era como volver a beber agua luego de una larga estadía en el desierto.

Jared aprovecho que su pareja se mostraba interesado en saber quién había resultado lastimado para sacar a luz ese lado de Jensen de satisfacer su curiosidad y le mostró el tajo que el mismo Jared se había hecho. Le contó que se le había resbalado la mano cuando quiso despegar dos bolsas de tocino que había olvidado bajar del frízer y que quería utilizar para prepararle el desayuno.

Trato de poner la mejor cara de lastima posible, pero nunca pudo encubrir siquiera una mentira piadosa ante esa profunda mirada verde.

Antes de que cualquier palabra que Jensen pudiera decir o lo acusara de lo inconsciente que había sido, Jared ya podía estar oyéndolo en su cabeza. Pero no había sido a propósito, si la había puesto debajo del chorro caliente de la canilla para que se separaran y no le había significado un peligro el usar el cuchillo para darle el toque final, claro que no contó con el entusiasmo de Harley jugando con una polilla y que accidentalmente lo chocara.

Había intentado evitar mencionar a Harley para no tener que llevarla al patio trasero, Jensen aún no se acostumbraba a tener que verla por cualquier lugar de la casa, así que trataba de evitar que estuviera dentro mientras Jensen se encontrara en casa.

-_ Si no fueras un excelente cocinero, te juro que te pondría una orden de alejamiento de este sitio Jared._ Jared oía en la voz de Jensen un profundo cariño y cuidado, era muy distinto a ese tono profesional con el que lo conoció, llena de términos técnicos y fríos como el témpano. Jensen acarició la mano de Jared y la acercó para ver la profundidad de la herida, constatando que era superficial. Termino de vendarla y con un gesto indicó a Harley que saliera al patio.

Jared recordó la primera vez que pudo oír ese tono, fue cuando hablaba con Jeffrey y que pudo oír de polizonte pues el rubio lo creía demasiado lejos de su entorno.

Para ese momento ya venía fracasando con su plan de llenarlo de cafeína, y Jeffrey le decía a Jensen casi el mismo discurso que tiempo atrás le había dicho a él; que no iba a impedir que Jared se acercara a él pero que si no sentía interés en tener algo con _**"la sonrisa con patas"**_ como lo había apodado secretamente, era el mismo el que debía poner fin al continuo acoso.

Demás está decir que Jensen nunca le dijo a Jared que dejara de acosarlo, pero extrañamente para Jensen, desde ese momento Jared fue menos invasivo… por espacio de dos semanas.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa ante la pequeña reprimenda de su pareja, porque era la forma en la que este le demostraba cuanto lo que quería.

Estar al lado de Jensen Ackles le significo muchos años de sumo esfuerzo y paciencia. Lograr entrar en su vida no fue producto de algunas citas, palabras bonitas o regalos presuntuosos. De nada le servía aparecerse en su oficina miles de veces con un café distinto en cada ocasión y recorrerse todas las cadenas que vendían ese producto para descubrir un día que a Jensen le gustaba el té helado. O pasar por alto ese extraño hábito que Jensen tenía y que era el llevar puesto alrededor de su cuello un pañuelo, cada vez que salía a la calle. No importaba la temperatura de hiciera afuera, siempre se ponía ese accesorio alrededor de su cuello cada vez que se preparaba para salir.

Se había contrariado cuando Jeffrey se negó a prestar su ayuda para conseguir el corazón del Doctor Ackles y aunque no compartía en absoluto las justificaciones que le diera, le parecía razonable.

Pero todo eso ya había quedado atrás. Desde que supo que tampoco iba a actuar en su contra se tranquilizó muchísimo y empezó a actuar más calmado y meditando cada paso. Quería a Jensen, lo amaba cada vez más cuando descubría algo nuevo sobre él, sea como pensaba hasta como se comportaba cuando creía estar solo.

Como aquella vez que lo vio de casualidad en la calle, y pudo ser testigo de cómo había cruzado de vereda únicamente para alcanzarle a una mujer mayor el pañuelo que se le había caído cuando ésta pagaba a un vendedor un globo para el niño que la acompañaba.

Esos gestos pequeños que le decían que su corazón no se equivocó al elegirlo como depositario de todo su amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 3

Año 2006

Miro la caja y solo le quedaba un solo cigarrillo. Llevaba algo más de una hora en ese camino alejado de la mano de Dios, con la rueda totalmente averiada y sin una de reserva, sin batería en su celular y para colmo en un camino secundario que ya no era usado por nadie o por ninguno que quisiera ahorrarse algunos kilómetros.

Estaba visto que debería pasar la noche allí, al resguardo de lo que empezaba a ser el frío nocturno. Reviso el vehículo en busca de algo para comer, pero casi sin suerte. No se puede llamar comida a una barra de caramelo bañada en chocolate, pero para calmar al estómago gruñón servía momentáneamente.

Hasta el IPod se había quedado muerto, ahora estaba aburrido y con largas horas para esperar hasta que se hiciera de día y poder volver a la civilización o ver si estúpidamente pasó la noche a metros de alguna casa perdida en lo que parecía ser el medio de la nada.

Tarareaba mentalmente alguna canción, vocalizando en voz alta alguna buena estrofa. Decidió salir a estirar las piernas, no le gustaba quedarse dentro de ese limitado espacio más del necesario. Vio en el asiento de atrás la campera que tenía detalles blancos y quizás alguien podría percatarse de su presencia si la llevaba puesta, así que en dos movimientos hábiles ya la llevaba encima.

No pasó más que unos pocos minutos cuando a lo lejos pudo ver aparecer y desaparecer un par de luces, a través de la arboleda que existía en ese sitio; alguien debió haberse apiadado allí arriba con él, era una sensación muy gratificante.

Se quedó mirando el trayecto que llevaban las luces y por cómo se movían, pudo constatar que iban en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba.

Espero pacientemente hasta ver que el vehículo se encontraba a una distancia prudencial para ponerse en el camino y poder pedirle ayuda, y que pudiera frenar en el caso de que aceptara su pedido. Debía darle espacio suficiente para que el que viniera pudiera ver que no tenía malas intenciones.

Cuando constato que fue visto, se hizo a un lado apoyándose en su auto y rezo para que le diera el aventón que estaba necesitando.

Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que bajaba la velocidad y bajaba la ventanilla del lado del acompañante y el sujeto se inclinaba para preguntarle en que podía ayudarlo.

Luego de las explicaciones de rigor, recibió la tan ansiada invitación a llevarlo hasta algún sitio donde poder llamar a la grúa.

- _Mi nombre es Tom,_ le dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludarlo.

- _Un gusto conocerte y poder serte de ayuda,_ obtuvo como respuesta; acompañada de una incitante sonrisa y corriente al momento de juntar sus manos.

Resultaba que el sujeto tenía una cabaña a casi un kilómetro de distancia y desde allí podría hacer todas las llamadas que necesitaba, comer algo que le evite desfallecer y todo desde un lugar agradable alejado del frío que se avecinaba. Incluso le permitiría pasar la noche allí y remolcarle el vehículo hasta el taller más cercano.

Recogió algunas cosas esenciales del auto y las guardo en la parte posterior del otro vehículo, también se quitó la campera y subió inmediatamente. Cuando vio esos ojos, resulto encandilado como no le ocurría desde su primera época de preparatoria. Y la voz, le incitaba a querer oír como sonaría su nombre saliendo de allí.

Dentro del coche, la calefacción estaba encendida y eso hizo que decidiera dejar la campera en el asiento de atrás, al intentar quitarse el cinturón rozó sin querer la mano del otro que se encontraba apoyada en la palanca de cambio. Al pedirle disculpas vio como el otro se relamía los labios antes de responderle que no había problema y que podía ponerse más cómodo, no podía quitar su vista de los gruesos labios. Al voltear para dejarlo allí, todo el perfume del conductor lleno sus fosas nasales y resultó completamente atraído tardándose más de lo necesario. Incluso llego a creer que no le molestaba en absoluto a la otra persona que se mantuviera dentro de su espacio personal.

- _Detrás hay cerveza, fíjate si puedes alcanzarme alguna. Y toma una tú también, si quieres;_ susurró el conductor apenas girando su rostro hasta su oído. Tom debió enrojecer al ver que efectivamente tal cercaría no le resultaba problema al otro, es más; no dejaba de sonreírle todo el tiempo y lamerse los labios. Tomo dos, una para calmar sus ansias y otra para el objeto de su deseo.

Cuando quería darse cuenta estaba parloteando de lo que había ido a hacer en ese rincón del mundo y que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie de donde iba, con quien y durante cuánto tiempo. De un momento a otro tenía su mano aprisionada por la del otro, que sin perder tiempo la condujo hasta su propio miembro incitándolo a que lo masturbara. Lo miró buscando le diera una confirmación de lo implícito a ese pedido mudo, y lo obtuvo cuando el mismo se desabrocho los botones del pantalón.

El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y se dio gustoso a la tarea. Para tener un mejor acceso a todo le hizo levantar un poco del asiento para poder retirar el pantalón llevándolo hasta las rodillas. El sabor era exquisito, el largo era magnífico y la sensación completamente placentera. Alternaba el pene con las bolas, sin dejar de brindar atención con las manos cuando su boca se ocupaba de uno u otro sector. Gozaban uno del otro, el produciendo ruidos de succiones mientras que el conductor gemía abiertamente, sin dejar de manejar y en ocasiones cuando le follaba la boca, elevaba sus caderas para llegarle bien profundo en la boca.

Cuando sintió que iba a correrse hizo el vano intento de salirse, pero su cabeza fue sujetada fuertemente y debió tragarse todo lo que expulsaba.

Cuando los espasmos cesaron, oyó como el otro le decía que ya habían llegado y que se apurara a bajar que debían continuar en un lugar más cómodo. El conductor se terminó de quitar los pantalones dejándolos en el auto, y lo apuraba a entrar en la casa, conduciéndolo directo a su habitación.

Allí las cosas no fueron más suaves, si bien al principio no era de la idea de ser el pasivo, la forma en la que lo tocaba le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo. Era una de las pocas veces que un desconocido daba en los puntos más sensibles y los exprimía al máximo, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba esposado al respaldo de la cama por las cuatro extremidades y cuando buscó en la mirada del otro algún rastro de calma o tranquilidad solo encontró perversidad así como la sonrisa se había convertido en un gesto animal que sabía que su presa no podía escapar.

Recuerda tan bien, como si no hubiera ocurrido hace casi un año, el momento en el que Jensen le dijera las palabras mágicas. Se sintió tan feliz en ese momento que de solo pensar en ellas, su corazón hace una pirueta dentro de su pecho.

Flashback

Jensen se sentía raro, raro como muy raro. Desde lo que llevaba puesto, hasta donde se encontraba en ese momento. Él no era de hacer este tipo de cosas, la comida no era un proceso que tuviera que tener tantos pasos, ni tampoco algo con el que tomarse demasiado tiempo para que fuera ingerida. Aun así, de alguna forma Jared logro sacarle una aceptación a la invitación al picnic.

Tuvo que hacer mucha memoria para recordar la última vez que comió comida casera y recién hecha. Eso trajo a la memoria toda su niñez que nostálgicamente acudía a su memoria con los numerosos y apetitosos platos de Ellen, la experta cocinera y gran amiga que tuvo.

Las pocas veces que comía afuera, alimentos que tenían menos horas de cocinados de los que podría encontrar en su casa, eran las oportunidades que se encontraba con Jeffrey y acababan poniéndose al día en algún bar donde combinaban enormes hamburguesas con queso y beicon acompañadas de litros de cervezas.

Por todo eso, verse ahora sobre una tela a cuadrille; sentado sobre el piso frente a una enorme cantidad de comida que podría calmar el hambre de un batallón era muy extraño para Jensen. Se encontraban en un hermoso parque, alejados de la carretera y disfrutando del entorno, a Jensen todo el buen trato que recibía de parte de Jared le removía el corazón y de a poquito iban reflotando en su mente las anécdotas que su madre le contaba de cuando ella estaba de novia con su padre y eso era algo que le gustaba. Y si lo que Jared le provocaba con sus atenciones era una mínima parte de lo que su madre le contaba que sintió junto a su padre, debía lograr que Jared no se fuera de su lado jamás.

Sabía que a Jared le gustaba hablar, podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo sin parar, conectando los temas más diversos incluso aquellos que de solo pensar, te resultarían incompatibles. Pero él tenía un don natural para que cuando salieran de su boca sonara como si siempre se mezclaran. Y que también le gustaba a Jared, porque tenía una templanza maravillosa que era capaz de aguantar todo su parloteo, casi sin interrumpirlo. Diciendo alguna que otra cosa que le daba a entender que no lo había aburrido, o brindándole algún dato que desconocía; nunca imagino (ni tampoco esperaba que fuera así) que conseguiría el honor de lograr un espacio en la vida de Jensen.

Fue así que interrumpió a Jared en mitad de su monólogo acerca de los distintos tipos de pájaros que podrían existir y las diferentes tonalidades de sus cantos, para acercar su rostro al de Jared y besarlo tímidamente. Solo labios contra labios, Jensen sabía leer muy bien lo que decían los ojos de Jared cada vez que el entraba en su campo visual, y su corazón no se equivocaba cuando latía más deprisa que lo normal. Enseguida fue correspondido gustosamente por Jared, un beso delicado y dulce que significaba para ambos el comienzo de un camino juntos.

No hubo palabras del tipo **"quieres ser mi novio"; "eres el amor de mi vida"** o similares. Nada parecido a lo que ocurriría en alguna novela rosa.

Solo la promesa de intentarlo y ver qué pasaba, como se sentían cada uno de ellos en el camino que se abría y que probarían caminarlo juntos.

Al shock inicial, Jared reacciono eufóricamente abalanzándose sobre el rubio para tomarlo de la mano jurándole que lo cuidaría hasta el resto de sus días.

Ese día fue marcado con un gran círculo rojo como el mejor día a recordar y celebrar hasta la eternidad. Se olvidaron del mundo por el resto de la tarde.

Recién al día siguiente comunicaron a sus íntimos de la buena nueva. Jeffrey estuvo reflexivo durante el primer minuto, tiempo en el que Jared casi sintió morirse, pero luego ambos fueron felicitados y Jared recibió el mote de pequeño sobrino al tiempo que era encerrado en un afectuoso abrazo.

Jared le gruñó molesto dentro del mismo, que simbolizaba que era recibido como parte de la familia. Nunca le había gustado que le llamaran pequeño, y menos cuando le recordaba esa dolorosa época de su adolescencia. Era un sobrenombre que le traía muy mal sabor de boca y opacaban la felicidad que estaba llenando su vida.

Trato de disimular el malestar por lo oído y encerró en un abrazo a Jeffrey tratando de reconfortarse antes de que este pueda volver a verle, si Jeff sospechaba algo, no existía forma de hacerle entender que era un asunto sin importancia.

Fin flashback

Jared guardo rápidamente las gasas y demás implementos de primeros auxilios en el botiquín y agarrando de lo muñeca a Jensen lo condujo hasta la cocina. No dejaba de preguntarle cosas, que como estuvo el vuelo, que como era el hotel donde se hospedó, que como era la ciudad donde estuvo; siempre una pregunta detrás de otra sin dejar espacio a Jensen de responder.

Jensen sabía que en verdad Jared no esperaba que le respondiera todas aquellas preguntas, sino que eran su forma de recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes en la vida del otro. Lo fue aprendiendo cada vez que pasaban más de unos días separados, si este era más espaciado, Jared se arreglaba de alguna forma en inventarse la excusa más inverosímil posible para ir a su encuentro. Él también tenía sus trucos, y con el tiempo aprendía a aplicarlos en el momento más crucial, como ahora que tenía que callarlo y conocía la perfecta forma de hacerlo.

No dejo que pasara más tiempo, encerró a Jared contra la mesada y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa para sentir su piel caliente, aprisionándolo de la cintura para que no se escapara, rozando su cuerpo al de Jared, fundiéndose en un solo ser.

Ya le faltaba poco, sentía como todo empezaba a fluir más rápido y su mente parecía caerse al vacío, ya estaba cerca y el sujeto no dejaba de succionarlo, no era que el tipo tenia opción alguna, no cuando el mismo lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto de la frondosa cabellera castaña evitando que dejara de chupársela.

CK, como dijo que se llamaba, seria una de sus victimas más preciadas. Lo encontró de casualidad cuando apenas se había deshecho de un extraño cualquiera en un destartalado edificio abandonado con el cual había logrado satisfacer sus primitivas necesidades. Apenas lo vio, pudo descubrir el monstruo en él.

Era una de esas pocas veces que encontraba a dos sujetos el mismo día con el mismo perfil oscuro en su interior, chocar con el y que la borrachera haya hecho liberarle los prejuicios, le permitió de alguna forma extender su juego. Oía como este le contaba que estaba de paso por la ciudad, según sus propias palabras; y le relataba eufóricamente como se había escapado de sus compañeros de banda de música porque estaban demasiado entretenidos con algunas fans y como no había nada de su interés decidió salir a tomar aire.

No iba a terminar diferente, ninguno de ellos debería seguir viviendo con ese monstruo dentro.

El no iba a permitir que ellos no puedan controlarlo algún día y hagan daño a alguien inocente. Era algo que se había prometido a si mismo aquel fatídico día, algo que su madre le había hecho jurar esa misma noche momentos antes de dar su ultimo suspiro. Y el no iba a faltar a esa promesa.

Aborrecía cuando disfrutaban lo que les hiciera, le hacían hervir la sangre. Le incitaban a ir más fuerte y buscar posiciones que lo hicieran sufrir de alguna manera. Era verlos incómodos al principio para que segundos después le pidieran que los golpeara más fuerte o fuera más rudo, no hacían más que pedir los matara más rápido. No había encontrado uno que le pidiera que parara.

Con este no había sido la excepción, al principio parecía algo remilgado, como si hubiera encontrado la excepción a la regla, estaba considerando perdonarle hasta que se mostró como el intuyo que era. Este tampoco obtendría compasión.

Se dejo atar dócilmente, tan dócilmente que hasta le causaba pena, por confiar en alguien que apenas conocía. Hizo que se arrodillara para empezar a atarle las manos por delante y para evitar que las moviera las sujeto dio un par de vueltas con la misma soga alrededor de la cintura.

Así lo había dispuesto, para luego hundir su pene en la boca de CK sin parar ni darle respiro.

Saco su miembro para correrse por todo su rostro, golpeándolo con la punta una vez que la ultima gota resbalara por la punta, sonrió lascivamente cuando lo veía abrir la boca buscando volver a comérselo, sin dejar de relamerse con la lengua los pocos rastros de semen que la lengua pudo rescatar.

Estaba pensando la mejor manera de castigarlo, algo que lo hiciera implorar por vivir pese a que no iría a hacerlo a fin de cuentas. Se le ocurrió algo sensacional al ver el pañuelo sobre su cabeza, sin pedir permiso se la quito de un manotazo y la desenvolvió con extremada tranquilidad; la doblo a lo largo y la dejo descansando sobre su hombro.

Se agacho por detrás de su presa y lo empezó a acariciar por todo el torso, pellizcándole por encima de la ropa los pezones, bajando por el vientre y acabando encima del pene de CK para empezar a acariciarlo bruscamente, sin delicadeza alguna.

Oír como gemía le provocaba ser cada vez más rudo, más brusco pero las palabras que el quería escuchar no llegaban jamás. Eso lo enfurecía mucho y todo se volvía más violento, pero ni aún así ellos pedían que parara.

La sangre manaba por el costado, corría deprisa por la herida abierta mientras mantenía fuertemente apretado el pañuelo alrededor del cuello evitando que pudiera seguir pidiendo por más, movía frenéticamente las manos en un vano intento de impedir que siguiera apretando esa tela alrededor de su cuello. Era una carrera por buscar aire, que había perdido sin siquiera empezar, de nada servia tirarse al piso buscando alejarse de su agresor ya que estaba casi completamente inmovilizado. Suplicaba mudamente por su vida ante un ser frío al que no empatizaba frente al dolor que el mismo estaba causando.

Quería acabar de una vez por todas con esa bestia que lo perseguía, que lo acechaba constantemente y lo encontraba donde sea que estuviera. No tendría paz mientras esos ojos estuvieran mirándolo, no dejaría que el miedo lo dominara y le permitiera que volviera a hacerle daño, esta vez el atacaría primero y de esa forma podría estar en paz.

Con ese pensamiento sonríe cuando descubre que ya dejo de sentir la resistencia y soltó el pañuelo dejándolo caer, oyendo como se produce un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo choca contra el piso.

Se siente tan gratificante volver a ser libre, completamente satisfactorio por deshacerse del que tanto daño le causo a su madre pese a que no pudo darse cuenta antes para salvarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 4

El reencuentro distaba mucho de ser tranquilo; las manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del otro, sin poder detenerse en un sitio específico porque era tanta la desesperación que el contacto con la textura del otro que hasta parecían meros aprendices. Al parecer los dos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, en el mismo instante, la torpeza les regaló la perdida de equilibrio y una buena marca por golpearse contra el borde de la mesada. Jensen sujetó por los hombros a Jared para calmar un poco la situación y poder besarse sin sacarse los dientes en el proceso.

Acarició con su pulgar los finos labios de Jared, sin poder evitar relamerse los suyos; en un movimiento reflejo. Disfrutó viendo el interés en los ojos de Jared, llevó la mano hacia la nuca para indicarle se acercara. Ahora sí, el beso supo a gloria con algo de chucherías; pero eso solo lo hacía más rico. Aun le costaba dejarse llevar y se maldecía a si mismo por lo torpe que se ponía al intentar brindar a Jared alguna caricia como las que éste le daba a él. Una vez se lo dijo, le preguntó a Jared que era lo que veía en él, que porqué lo aguantaba tanto siendo tan diferentes, que debería buscarse alguien con quien pueda compartir gustos afines, pero el poder de convencimiento que tenía la lengua Padalecki le despejó todas las dudas, claro está que después de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, le brindó un argumento al que no pudo encontrarle puntos flacos.

Fue un beso lento, exploratorio, de reencuentro y de afirmación acerca de lo que querían. Las manos de Jensen sujetando por detrás la cabeza de Jared, mientras que las de éste se habían decidido por aprisionar el cuerpo de Jensen por la cintura. A veces alguno iniciaba un camino de besos desde el rostro hasta el hombro, otras veces se saboreaban lamiéndose cuando no querían romper el contacto. Pero siempre buscaban darse el mayor placer posible que podían sacarle a sus ajetreadas vidas.

No querían apresurar las cosas, su relación no se basaba en cuantas veces tenían sexo o hacían el amor. Lo de ellos se basaba en algo más profundo, en poder ser el pilar en la vida del otro, para ellos el amor trascendía lo físico.

Eso no significaba que no aprovecharan la ocasión, como en esos instantes. La mano de Jared ya se estaba colando en el interior del pantalón desabrochado en algún momento por quien sabe quién, sopesando el añorado peso del íntimo miembro de su pareja, moviéndolo como si fueran las olas del mar, sacándole gemidos placenteros cuando no aguantaba más y no podía morderse los labios para evitarlos. Ya estaban consiguiendo moverse a la par, volviendo a pensar como si solo fueran uno cuando de repente un teléfono interrumpe el clímax, el sonido es bajo al inicio pero va subiendo el volumen a medida que lo dejan sonar. Eso termina por romper la serenidad del ambiente, que incluso Harley había intentado preservar sin siquiera pedir su comida.

- _Es tu teléfono_, le dice Jensen. _Libérate rápido mientras alimento al chucho._

Jared resopló frustrado por los acontecimientos, disgustado por haber olvidado silenciar el celular.

No reconocía el número, estaba considerando no responder e ir junto a Jensen, que ya se estaba haciendo cargo de continuar preparando el desayuno mientras Harley comía desesperadamente. Pero la conversación de la tarde anterior volvió a él recordándole las palabras de su gran amigo y ex jefe; las que le avisaban que pronto se pondría en contacto con él una persona que sería de gran ayuda para su labor, y que si bien no serían compañeros de trabajo porque a Gabriel (que así se llamaba el sujeto) le gustaba trabajar solo, podrían hacer una que otra investigación juntos.

Gabriel lo necesitaba porque al parecer había ocurrido un crimen en la jurisdicción en la que él se encontraba y si bien ya contaban con la ayuda policial, el cadáver ya llevaba varios meses en descomposición y le vendrían muy bien sus conexiones para dar con el culpable. Le prometió que en media hora estaría junto a él, anoto la dirección que le dictaba y concluyó la llamada.

Sentía la mirada de Jensen sobre su nuca, se había puesto de espaldas a él porque era la única manera de aceptar el encuentro con el detective en ese momento. A pesar de que no había una mala expresión en el rostro de Jensen, los ojos no podían ocultar el desacuerdo ante el próximo abandono por ir a cumplir su labor.

- _Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible amor, ¡Intenta no extrañarme! _- Se acercó hasta Jensen para darle un beso de despedida, y de paso robarse de su plato unas galletitas para el camino. Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta se vuelve a Jensen - _Antes de que me olvide, en la laptop deje unas búsquedas que hice, son los destinos posibles a los que podemos ir para nuestro primer aniversario. Si no te agrada ninguno, estoy abierto a opciones._

Dicho eso, cerró lo puerta y Jensen se lo quedó viendo por la pequeña ventana mientras subía al coche y se ponía en marcha con dirección a la escena del crimen.

Aniversario.

Esa palabra dicha por Jared congeló su corazón. En el buen sentido, claro está.

Aun no podía creer que ya hayan pasado once meses y una semana desde que le dijera a Jared de intentarlo. Nunca creyó que duraría tanto. Si le preguntan ahora, no tendría reparos en confesar que nunca esperó sentir lo que Jared le hacía sentir cada día, o lo importante que era recibir en cualquier momento del día algún mensajito de texto, no importaba lo que le dijera; era Jared y su continuo interés en su persona. A veces lo llamaba, durante las veces que estaban separados por encontrarse en alguna feria expositora o seminarios y le relataba una historia vendría fantástica de lo que había sido su día. Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos siempre tuviera algo que contarle, alguna travesura infantil, y lo mejor; cuando las cosas que contaba eran protagonizadas por él.

Se dispuso a comer algo mientras chequeaba los sitios a los que posiblemente viajaría. Mientras bebía despacio el te blanco iba mirando tranquilamente los diferentes destinos. A causa de su trabajo podía afirmar que ya había visitado la mayoría de esas ciudades, pero no se había movido de lo que era la zona céntrica del lugar, no había hecho excursiones ni disfrutado sus paisajes como lo haría en esta ocasión. Se había quedado soñando cómo sería estar junto a Jared en cada uno de esos sitios cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Le parecía sumamente rara la forma en la cual era tocado, imaginó lo peor. Pero el alivio volvió a él cuando al abrir solo se encontró a Jeffrey y Pam, los rostros de sus amigos mostraban una expresión extraña.

- _¿Se encuentra Jared?_ - Preguntó su tío.

Él negó con la cabeza, terminando de tragar el último bocado de galletas.

Los hizo entrar y sentarse cómodamente en el sillón de tres cuerpos, les ofreció algo para tomar a lo que denegaron aduciendo que debían contarle algo de forma inmediata.

Entonces se sentó frente a ellos expectante y con la incertidumbre a flor de piel porque a Jeff nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía lo había visto así, no eran nervios, era algo más. Sus ojos tenían un brillo, como el de Pam, pero menos aguado.

Carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de ambos porque ninguno empezaba a decir nada, se mantenían agarrados de la mano y boqueando sin poder emitir sonido.

Jeffrey fue el que tomo coraje y luego de una profunda respiración en la que largo el aire lentamente empezó a contarle lo raro y descentrado que se encontraba al inicio de su retiro, lo hosco que se había vuelto por no tener nada que hacer, pero que con la ayuda de Pamela fue logrando un nuevo equilibrio. Jensen asentía ante las palabras, pues si bien casi no lo había visitado, sabía de ello por el contacto telefónico que mantenían.

Le pidió que continuara, y Jeffrey le confiesa lo que tanto había hablado con Pamela y que era el momento de llevarlo a cabo. Era relativamente joven y Pamela estaba en el momento justo, así que fueron varios meses de búsqueda infructuosa hasta que en el día de hoy le habían dado la feliz noticia.

Jensen no entendía nada, en algún momento del relato debió haberse perdido de alguna palabra clave porque ahora estaba perdido en el mar de palabras que salían de la boca de su tío.

Y Pam se notaba tan emocionada que solo lloraba, esperaba que de felicidad.

Tuvo que frenar la verborrea porque necesitaba le aclare de que cosa estaba hablando, porque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza lo que le contaba. Jeffrey se lo quedó mirando como si recién ahora recordara que nunca se lo había mencionado a él. Porque era un tema muy delicado y no quería crear falsas esperanzas. Pero ya estaba de casi ocho semanas y el médico les aseguro que todo marchaba como debía.

- _Vamos a tener un bebé Jensen, y queremos que seas el padrino._

Con esas pocas palabras a Jensen le terminó de cerrar todo ese panorama extraño en el que se veía envuelto.

Debería sentirse feliz por él, por ellos. Es lo que Jared a veces le decía, pero era algo que no había vuelto a sentir aún. Y Jeffrey no esperaba que saltara de alegría, ya estaba más que adecuado a su comportamiento, y sabía cómo manejarlo para evitar esos silencios incómodos que se producían con las personas que no le conocían.

- _Ahora si te aceptaremos esas bebidas, para celebrar la buena nueva_ - Se abrazó a ambos, porque era una de las pocas cosas que no le molestaba hacer con ellos.

Jared estaba feliz por la noticia. Cuando Jensen se lo dijo aquella misma noche, a ojos de cualquiera parecería que estaba informando del clima. Pero no para él, que ya le conocía ciertos gestos y podía distinguir en la voz cierta emoción y dicha al contárselo.

Las siguientes semanas se pusieron más raras que lo habitual. Jared estaba teniendo más horas laborales que de costumbre por consiguiente llegaba a su casa con la energía al límite, cenando pocas veces y cayendo muerto al lado de Jensen; que ya ni se molestaba en esperarlo despierto. Pero lo que no veía Jared era que segundos después de desfallecer en la cama, Jensen le quitaba el calzado y demás prendas para que pueda estar más cómodo al dormir y nunca dejaba de taparlo.

Había veces que podían desayunar juntos, esas veces era Jensen el que despertándose más temprano preparaba el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama.

Según sus palabras, era que así podía pasar algún tiempo con él. Estaba a una semana de plazo de lo que Jared llamaba aniversario y Jensen aun no había tenido una decisión del destino. Quería hablarlo con Jared, acordarlo entre los dos, y decidió que de ese día no iba a pasar. Así que se plantó en el cuarto con esa determinación.

Jared estaba desperezándose y se estiraba pareciendo el doble de largo de lo usual. Se lo quedó viendo hipnotizado, a veces se olvidaba que ese gigante le entrego su corazón desde el primer encuentro y que es un total desinhibido, haya o no otras personas en su entorno. Pero al que pudo ir adaptándose, y Jared a él.

- _¿Qué haces Jen? Está muy frío aquí _– le dice desde la somnolencia con la voz rasposa que tanto le gusta.

- _Te traje el desayuno_ – dice señalándolo sobre la cómoda. _Y debemos decidir donde iremos de viaje. Sé que es temprano, pero trabajas hasta tarde y no quiero tomar esa decisión sin ti._

_- OK. Igual hoy me tome el día, quería pasarlo completamente contigo, han sido unos días de completa locura. Pero esa investigación ya acabo para bien de los padres de esa pobre chica. Es lamentable lo que le hicieron, pero el animal que lo hizo a esta hora va camino a la cárcel._

Esas palabras fueron un aliciente en el ánimo de Jensen y se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos junto a la amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a Jared, siendo una de las pocas veces que tomaba la iniciativa. Jared aprovecho el momento y tomándolo de la cintura lo volcó sobre la cama posicionándose sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente.

Sólo se separó para decirle que él era su desayuno.

Ya era media tarde cuando las necesidades biológicas ya no podían seguir siendo ignoradas, el hambre era atroz y las panzas rugían.

Jared notó, estando en el baño, cada uno haciendo sus necesidades, que las manías de Jensen son más acentuadas. Si antes revisaba el botiquín dos veces, ahora en los escasos cinco minutos que llevaban en el baño, ya lo había revisado unas diez.

Lo abría, acomodaba los frascos con las etiquetas todas al frente y volvía a cerrarlo. El cepillo de dientes debía estar colocado de cierta forma, el pomo de la crema dental no debía encontrarse apretada por la mitad sino que la parte vacía siempre abajo, por enumerar algunas cosas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jensen qué lo preocupaba cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó impidiendo que la charla pudiera darse.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró para bajar y ver quien era. Pam y Jeffrey habían sido su salvación, llegaron provistos de gran cantidad de comida como para un ejército. Los hizo pasar diciéndole que iría a avisarle a Jensen para que se reuniera con ellos.

Mientras Jared subía, ellos iban acomodando la mesa para los cuatro y dándole una rápida calentada en el horno eléctrico para que estuviera a punto.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilamente, poniéndose al día de los acontecimientos de cada uno. Pamela ya se encontraba un poco mejor de sus dolores y alteraciones que conllevaba los primeros meses de embarazo, pero como no querían dejar pasar más tiempo sin visitarlos antes de que se fueran de viaje; aprovecharon ese día.

Jared aparto a Jeffrey en un momento en el que Jensen y Pam hablaban acerca de lo que debía tener en cuenta para los próximos meses y no preocuparse cuando ocurriera. De los próximos análisis médicos.

- _¿Que te preocupa chico?_ - Conciso y sin vueltas, pregunto Jeff una vez que estuvieron más alejados del otro par.

- _Bien, sin rodeos. OK._

Jared empezó a relatarle que notaba que los tics de Jensen estaban algo más acentuados, como si algo lo estuviera preocupando. Y le interrogó a Jeff si se debía a algo en particular, como la llegada del bebé por ejemplo.

Jeffrey miro un momento a Jensen

- _Realmente no veo nada distinto. Claro que no tengo tanto contacto diario con él como lo tienes tú -_ le confeso luego de meditar un poco - _Creo que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasarle, debe estar asimilándola para poder compartirla contigo. Háblalo con él. No lo fuerces a hablar pero hazle saber que estás ahí para él. No creo sea para alarmarte._

_- Tienes razón. Ha sido un año de muchos cambios para Jensen. Quizás es momento de dejar que se acomode a los nuevos acontecimientos. Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo Jeff._

Una hora después, Jeffrey y Pamela dejaban a unos tortolitos que ya no les hacían caso por estar prodigándose caricias y mimos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después.

Quería abrir los ojos. Lo quería muchísimo, pero realmente se encontraba demasiado cansado. Oía como lo llamaba suavemente y hacia todos los intentos de responderle, hacerle saber que lo estaba oyendo, que no era su intención ser un maleducado ignorándolo de mala manera.

Solo consiguió ver cuando el que lo llamaba le abrió casi sin cuidado uno de sus ojos volviendo así a ver el rostro de quien más amaba. Quizás ya estaba listo para otra ronda, pero el aún se encontraba sin fuerzas. Intentó pronunciar su nombre pero nada salió de su boca, no sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo; no era normal el dolor que sentía, provenía de sitios que no sabía que podían doler.

Busco con la mirada a Jensen, pero este parecía hipnotizado con algo que había en su pecho. De repente le dolía en la zona en la que Jensen no dejaba de escarbar.

Consiguió emitir un débil sonido muy parecido a una queja, luego un insulto finalizando en el nombre de su pareja.

Lejos de quitar el dedo su agresor lo hundió más, esta vez observándolo fijo para ver sus expresiones.

- _No dejas de decir ese nombre, pero lamentablemente pequeño, tu amigo no está aquí por el momento. Solo somos tú y yo, y te prometo diversión._

Jared no entendía que pasaba. **¿Era algún tipo de nuevo juego?** Lo cierto era que la inconsciencia volvió a posarse sobre el cuándo sintió una nueva herida abierta.

Se sentía en las nubes. Haber aparcado en ese bosque a medio camino de su destino para poder meterle mano a Jensen sin terminar involucrados en un accidente termino siendo una bendición. Lo que sea que Jensen le estuviera haciendo ahora lo hacía sentir en el aire, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy deprisa.

De lejos se oía un extraño sonido continuo, como de hélices, que desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Palabras enérgicas inentendibles eran dichas a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo bamboleaba.

Todo volvió a estar en calma.

Un piip-piip de fondo, era su única compañía. No sabe cuántas veces quería despertar para ver a Jensen pero luego de unos intentos de llamarlo unos pasos se sucedían de repente y otra vez la nada.

Era una mañana donde la temperatura era de unos 25 grados, el reflejo del sol le daba en el rostro y al abrir los ojos se alarmó muchísimo por desconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Entró en pánico, todo dolía horrores. Se sintió como aquella vez que fue atacado en el campo de gimnasia por un grupo que no dejaba de molestarlo y que llevaron su divertimento a un nivel nuevo golpeándolo salvajemente y si no fuera por un empleado de mantenimiento, no contaba el cuento. **¿Y si en verdad no pararon a tiempo y realmente chocaron, acabando ambos en el hospital?**

El pitido se hizo más fuerte ocasionando que entraran de inmediato dos enfermeras que tomaron nota de sus signos vitales, una volvió a salir y entrar momentos después con el que sería su doctor. Para ese momento la enfermera que se había quedado lo había ayudado a sentarse en la cama, levantándola para tal fin, y hecho tomar un poco de agua. Asegurándole que el doctor le pondría al tanto de su situación, como la del tal Jensen.

El doctor tomaba nota sin responderle a sus insistentes preguntas, solo habló para indicarle a la enfermera que lo sedara suavemente. No sirvieron de nada su negativa a volver a dormir.

Esta vez, cuando volvió a despertar, no se encontraba solo. Estaban en el cuarto Jeffrey y Pamela. No tenían buen aspecto en sus rostros, no existía esa felicidad que tenían en su última reunión. Estaba asustado porque Jensen no se encontraba allí, volviendo a llevar sus latidos a mil por hora.

Intentaba hablar pero aún no le salía la voz. Movía frenéticamente los brazos intentando hacerse entender hasta que acertadamente Pam le pasó una pequeña libretita y un fibron.

Lo tomó rápidamente escribiendo todo lo que quería decir, pasaba hoja tras hoja sin levantar la vista y con facciones enojadas.

Luego de usar varias hojas, la pareja puede ver que toma una respiración profunda como de despejarse de los malos pensamientos pero cuando lo ven subir la mirada todos los sentimientos que reflejaba su rostro era el de total miedo e incertidumbre.

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy acá? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Dónde está Jensen? ¿Vive?_

_¿Por qué no está acá? Quiero ir a verlo ahora"._

Antes de que pudieran empezar a responderle entró a la habitación un sujeto que no conocía, pero por su aspecto no era del plantel médico. Por lo que parecía, Jeffrey y Pamela lo conocían porque se le echaron encima con preguntas y amenazas que no entendía el motivo. Los murmullos entre los tres terminaron siendo aplacados por una estricta orden del extraño. Que secamente ordeno a sus amigos se retiraran de la habitación.

Lo que vino después era sacado de una de sus peores pesadillas. Luego de presentarse como policía, le dijo que estaba allí para hacerle unas pocas preguntas acerca de Jensen.

Omitió descaradamente las suyas sobre qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezó a consultarle cosas ilógicas. Se negaba rotundamente a decirle nada a ese sujeto sin que antes Jeffrey le explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando y de qué intento de homicidio acusaban a Jensen.

Le escribió en el anotador que aún tenía que se sentía cansado, además de no recordar con claridad el motivo por el cual se encontraba internado.

Se recostó como pudo dándole la espalda, esperando oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para sentirse solo luego de un momento.

Intentaba por todos los medios que su mente le devolviera que fue lo que sucedió luego de parar a un lado del camino hasta que despertó completamente en el hospital.

Cerca de media hora después entro sólo Jeffrey con dos tazas de café diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que sabía. Pero que no lo interrumpiera porque esto era demasiado duro.

Primero le aclaro a Jared que Jensen estaba vivo, bien e ileso. Pero que no podía verlo.

Era una mala película de terror. Lo que Jeff le decía que hizo Jensen con él.

Era una muy mala broma y no dejaba de negar con la cabeza contradiciendo las palabras oídas. Intentó levantarse, ya se había quitado una intravenosa y había sacado la manta de encima pero el mareo y los brazos de Jeffrey le impidieron continuar su acometida.

- _Mientes_ - Logró decir con toda la furia que tenía - _¿Por qué me mientes?_ - le volvió a escupir.

- _Ojala estuviera mintiéndote Jared, pero así los encontraron. Estabas casi inconsciente repitiendo __**"Aléjate Jensen, no más"**__. Ambos estaban completamente ensangrentados, pero sólo tú tenías heridas abiertas, mientras que Jensen sólo se había llenado de rasguños tuyos. Ya se hicieron los análisis pertinentes y no hay rastros de una tercera persona, los restos encontrados debajo de tus uñas coinciden con el ADN de Jensen. Y los objetos punzantes hallados cerca de ustedes tenían las huellas dactilares de Jensen. Al momento de encontrarlos él se encontraba acunándote, clamando tu nombre. Parecía como que te encontró así, pero las pruebas no fueron favorables para él. No recuerda nada, no recuerda nada desde la noche anterior, en la que salieron de vuestra casa y tú saliste manejando tomando el primer turno. Eso es lo que dice._

_- ¿Que va a pasarle Jeffrey? _- Se guardó para sí mismo cualquier pensamiento, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, más allá de los magreos que habían estado dándose antes de frenar. Luego de eso, todo blanco. – _¿Se puede pagar una fianza? Tiene que haber una explicación. Él no pudo hacer lo que dicen que hizo._

Todo estaba peor. Prácticamente dejo de prestarle atención a Jeff al punto de gritarle que lo dejara solo luego de decírselo varias veces.

Paso el resto del día dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos que le habían comunicado. Intentando dar con el punto flaco que hiciera caer todo. Pero él no recordar lo estaba matando. Permaneció gran parte de la noche pensando en eso, hasta caer rendido; el sueño no era mejor. Se veía corriendo por lugares que no conocía, sintiendo la respiración de su perseguidor sobre sus hombros intentando entender que ocurría.

No podía verlo nítidamente cuando se encontraba frente a frente con él, pero sentía que debía encontrar a Jensen y así todo acabaría.

Dos días después le dieron el alta. Por insistencia fue a parar a vivir con Jeff y Pam con la excusa de mantenerlo cuidado y que no se quede aburrido en una casa solo. No le decían nada cuando preguntaba por Jensen, obteniendo miradas de lástima que lo sacaban de quicio.

Ya había sido entrevistado de nuevo por el policía pudiendo dar escasos detalles ya que aún no recordaba nada concluyente.

Quedó apesadumbrado por la noticia de que iba a celebrarse un juicio en contra de Jensen por ese y otros casos que dado el modus operandi, coincidía con otros que nunca se pudo hallar al culpable. Eso no fue lo que más le preocupaba, no creía que fueran a cargarle muertos a Jensen por lo que fuera que ellos decían le hizo. No eran estas las noticias que realmente esperaba oír.

Lo que le preocupaba era la continua negativa que recibía para ir a visitarlo. Así como la completa ignorancia en la que ambos lo mantenían respecto a su paradero.

Casi sin querer oyó un día (uno de los pocos que tenía ganas de salir a tomar fresco) del próximo juicio al que podría ser sometido Jensen, esto dependía de lo que arrojen los resultados psiquiátricos.

La idea de Jensen internado en un lugar de esos lo desespero, la sola idea le cayó como balde de agua fría. Bajó estrepitosamente las escaleras casi cayendo en el proceso. Gritándole a ambos por haberle ocultado tamaña información, amenazándolos, increpándolos, culpándolos por abandonarlo en ese sitio.

No quería escuchar razones, encaprichándose en que lo llevaran donde sea que lo tuvieran encerrado. Les rogaba y suplicaba que le dejaran hablar con él. Que hasta que el mismo lo viera no iba a parar de insistir.

Nada, ninguna de las advertencias que sus amigos le habían hecho durante esos días que pasaron hasta que el Director de la clínica les permitió realizar la visita, fueron suficientes para preparar a Jared cuando al fin pudo verlo.

De nada le valió constatar que no era de esas instituciones en las que se mantenía sedado a los pacientes para no tener que lidiar con ellos. Allí podían estar en zonas muy cómodas, pasando el tiempo interactuando entre sí, sin dejar de estar cuidados por celadores estratégicamente ubicados para cualquier eventualidad.

Le dolió muchísimo ver a Jensen con esa libertad y el vano intento de querer su compañía. Estaba más alejado de cómo lo había conocido, dejo de respirar cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue una milésima de segundo, pero en la que se hizo una gran película. Nada que ver con lo que pasó en realidad.

Jensen boqueó cuando lo vio, reconociéndolo pero de inmediato se dio media vuelta y se perdió dentro de alguna habitación cercana. Fuera de la vista de todos.

Los gritos que dio Jared llamándolo terminó alterando a los demás pacientes y debieron irse. Nunca más hubo oportunidad de volver a verlo. Los días siguientes siempre obtenía la misma respuesta _"El paciente había dado orden estricta de no recibir como visita a Jared Padalecki"_

El tiempo pasó y todo seguía igual de mal para Jared. Poco y nada había podido rescatar de aquella noche. Los médicos le habían dicho que podría ser debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo, o el trauma por el que paso. Lo cierto era que pese a todo, Jensen nunca más iba a estar a su lado y eso era estar muerto en vida. No lo culpaba en absoluto por lo que fuera que ocurrió en ese momento, sea lo que sea que lo hubiera desencadenado o la sarta de palabras irreproducibles que le dieron como diagnóstico.

Nada de eso le traía de vuelta a Jensen, su vida estaba vacía sin él en ella. El tiempo seguía pasando afuera, riéndose de su mala suerte. Ellos habían hecho miles de planes, pequeños pasitos que iban fortaleciendo lo que existía entre ellos. Las promesas que se hicieron no iban a quedarse en el olvido. Si Jensen pensaba que alejándose de su lado, él iba a olvidarse de lo que sentía iba por mal camino.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que algún día, ocurriera el milagro de que esto fuera una larga y agónica pesadilla.

Puede que se lo haya dicho una sola vez, puede que debería habérselo repetido en más de una ocasión para que lo entendiera cabalmente, pero como en aquel primer mes, sus palabras seguían teniendo la misma fuerza y convicción que aquel mismo día. Incluso más.

Lo amaría hasta que la muerte los separe.

Los días pasaban lentamente en la institución. Aún no podía asimilar lo que la policía le dijo, las acusaciones que caían sobre él. Todo es tan contradictorio pero lo que no puede negar es el estado en el que desperto junto a Jared, recuerda como si fuera recién las cosas que Jay le rogaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia. El terror que reflejaba la mirada y el miedo con el que retrocedía cada vez que quería ver el porque de tanta sangre sobre su cuerpo, pero la negativa de Jared le impedía saber donde se encontraba la herida.

Estaban en medio de algún lugar, no recordaba siquiera que ruta habían tomado, había caído dormido a los pocos minutos de salir del departamento despertando en medio del caos.

Estaba acusado de intento de homicidio. Pero eso era completamente ilógico. No tenían bases ni fundamentos que lo llevaran a actuar de esa manera y menos con Jared.

Había declarado una y otra vez pero en ningún momento parecían creerle. No importaba los argumentos que les ofreciera. De alguna forma comenzaron a creer que se había vuelto loco. El encierro y las amenazas de tanta gente habían ocasionado que todos sus tics reflotaran sin cesar.

Asi que era un manojo de nervios cada vez que dos o más personas se acercaban a él. El estrés le ocasionaba permanecer en movimiento, ir de un lado a otro en la minúscula sala de interrogatorio, viendo de no pisar las lineas que se formaban entre las baldosas. Sujetaban el borde de su camisa, tironeándolo mientras hablaba. Repetía frases.

Cosas que lo fueron llevando a acabar donde estaba ahora. Pero no le importaba, ya que habían dejado de preguntarle y eso estaba bien para él. Era un lugar agradable, y agradecía que a nadie le interesara entablar alguna charla con él.

Lo malo era la ausencia de Jared. Asumía que una vez supiera los hechos no querría volver a verlo. Así que no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida allí dentro. Expiar culpas, intentar descubrir que fue lo que sucedió. Entender.

No esperaba verlo. No debia estar allí. Huyo como pudo a pesar de que las piernas parecían no responderle. Entro en la primera habitación que encontró, para su suerte estaba vacía.

¡Viene a por ti! Decía una voz en su cabeza. Viene a hacer lo que tu no pudiste, le susurraba una y otra vez. Lleva sus manos a los oídos tapándolos, comenzando a decir que no permitieran que Jared Padalecki se acercara a él.

Primero despacio, en voz baja pero a medida que lo repetía iba subiendo el tono de voz debiendo ser calmado por varios internos.

A los que con sus últimas fuerzas les rogó que no permitieran que Jared llegara a él. No cerró los ojos hasta obtener una promesa de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 5

**La noche que Jensen olvido**

Se encontraba parado frente al espejo para ver como le quedaba la ropa que se había puesto. Giraba para un lado y para el otro, alisando las partes que veía arrugadas. Quería estar lo mas presentable posible, solo porque se lo había pedido su madre; para ella era muy importante que la cena de esa noche fuera lo mas amena posible y que ambas personas se agraden entre si. Si fuera por el no bajaría a cenar con ese sujeto, se lo había cruzado alguna vez cuando se encontraba en la oficina de Jeff y algo en la actitud del sujeto le provoco desconfianza, un mal augurio pese a que su madre le aseguraba que se sentía muy cómoda junto a el. No quería preocuparla así que guardo silencio a ese sentimiento y le juro a su madre que si ella quería intentar una vida junto a él, no veía motivo para que no fuera así.

Iba a darle una oportunidad, ambos se la merecían. Ya ha había pasado un par de años de lo ocurrido y no era sano para ninguno de los dos aferrarse al pasado, hacerlo significaría seguir sumidos en un dolor profundo que no les devolvería a las dos persona que completaban la familia que estaban armando.

Jensen recuerda como si fuera hoy el momento en el cual se quedo con su tío Jeffrey porque sus padres debían acudir de inmediato al hospital porque su hermanita estaba llegando.

Era una hermanita que había ansiado por mucho tiempo, desde que inicio el jardín de niños comenzó a pedirle a sus padres alguien con quien jugar en su casa como lo hacia en el jardín. Pese a los insistentes pedidos, no fue hasta que cumplió los diez años de edad cuando por fin recibió la tan ansiada confirmación de la noticia.

Recuerda que sus padres estaban felices por la llegada de su segundo hijo. La luminosidad en los ojos de los dos, la esperanza, la dicha simbolizaba la felicidad de ese acontecimiento. Todo eso que se esfumo tan rápidamente y a tan poca distancia de su hogar.

Jeffrey y el se quedaron en la vereda saludándolos mientras el coche se alejaba con rumbo a la maternidad, fue casi instantáneamente al momento en el cual decidieron volver adentro para tomar un chocolate caliente cuando el ruido de chirridos, frenazos, golpes llego a ellos.

No hubo tiempo para nada, ambos veían desde lejos la escena sin entender que había ocurrido. Jeffrey no lo pudo sostener y Jensen emprendió la corrida hasta allí con el deseo de no encontrar lo que su mente no dejaba de repetir.

Ya estaba cerca, podía ver como las personas que ya estaban ahí habían podido sacar a una persona. Todo era gritos, sangre, confusión. Apenas reconoció a su madre, desesperada porque sacaran a su padre del coche, pero la explosión acabo con cualquier intento.

Mas tarde, en el hospital les anunciaron que no habían podido hacer nada para salvar a la bebé. La perdida de sangre producto del golpe, sumado a que ya había roto bolsa acelero muchísimo la situación.

Desde ese día habían sido ellos dos solos. Se tenían el uno al otro, y a Jeff. Nada más necesitaban. Jensen se sumergía en sus estudios para evitar pensar en lo que ya no tenia, no se permitía tener tiempo libre, cuado las tareas de su nivel ya eran resueltas y asimiladas buscaba aprender las que conformaban parte del siguiente año. De esta forma y con ayuda de los profesores que accedieron a darle clases avanzadas logro terminar a temprana edad la preparatoria.

Hasta que apareció Tom.

Era un sujeto muy agradable, y pudo conectar con el como si fuera un segundo tío.

Atrás quedo ese prejuicio que tenia sobre el y pasaron algunos años en los que volvió a sentir lo que era tener una familia.

Hubo amor por un breve lapso de tiempo. Hasta que la paciencia de Tom llego a su límite, el accidente que se llevara a su padre y hermana había dejado incapacitada a su madre de volver a concebir. Claro que esto no era sabido ni por el ni por Jeffrey, era algo que su ella había guardado para si misma por mucho tiempo y que descubrió de la forma mas cruel.

Ni el ni Jeffrey pudo descubrir hasta que fue demasiado tarde lo que en la intimidad de la habitación de su madre ocurría.

Como en la noche de ese cuarto la vitalidad era minada de la forma más perversa y maliciosa posible, con lo más preciado y maravilloso que una mujer estaba destinada a ser.

Al principio Tom tergiversaba la situación para ponerse en el papel de victima, como si fuera ella la que no deseaba convertir en realidad el anhelo de un hijo propio. En poco tiempo la ira la volcaba en ella, calificándola de inútil y una completa perdida de tiempo. Rebajándola a utilizarla para satisfacer su apetito sexual sin importarle los daños que podría causarle durante los mismos.

Si Jeffrey hubiera podido captar los primeros cambios de actitud, quizás la situación no habría llegado a tal extremo, pero Tom hizo muy bien sus movimientos; y supo esperar hasta el momento en el cual transfirieron a Jeffrey a otra jurisdicción para profundizar el daño en su _"amada"_ esposa.

Portarse como ciudadano ejemplar era su mejor actuación, dejar salir su monstruo interno frente a Donna, acusándola de que ella era la única culpable de sus desgracias, amenazándola con quitarle a Jensen si decía algo a alguien o lo denunciaba.

No había golpes físicos que pudieran verse a simple vista, lo único que a Jensen le llamo la atención era que cada vez que Tom lo despedía dándole las buenas noches la sonrisa en su mamá se borraba de su rostro y cada mañana las ojeras eran más pronunciadas.

Las cosas se pusieron peores luego de que Jensen y su madre pasearan durante toda una tarde por el pueblo, yendo de puerta en puerta diciendo truco o trato para recibir a cambio algunas golosinas. Tom apenas los vio entrar, riendo felices agarro fuertemente a su mamá por el brazo y la llevo escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación de ellos. Se quedo al pie de la escalera solo porque su madre le dijo que así lo hiciera. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, porque nunca lo había visto así, agresivo y con una mirada que lo invadió de miedo. Ese no era el Tom que conocía.

Un grito ahogado lo despertó del sopor en el que se encontraba, dudaba en moverse de allí pero nuevos sonidos más claros fueron determinantes en llegar hasta donde se originaban. Avanzo agarrándose de la pared porque apenas podía mantenerse parado, con miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar, movió un poco la puerta viendo el horror que allí sucedía, el pavor le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento, pedir ayuda o quitar a Tom de encima del cuerpo inerte de su madre. Ella apenas intentaba alejar su rostro de los intentos de el de besarla, las lagrimas caían sin parar y la boca abierta en un grito mudo; y el vaivén de ese extraño que hacia tanto daño y repulsión.

Oía como la insultaba denigrándola y tratándola como basura, oía como le decía que una vez que acabara con ella iría por el pequeño Jensen. Que estaba hecho a su semejanza, y no desaprovecharía labios tan bonitos. Así aprendería de una vez por todas quien mandaba allí.

En ese momento Donna reacciono tratando de impedir que Tom saliera de allí aferrando con sus manos los brazos de este, lejos de ceder su tortura, las palabras que decía eran para seguir insultándola, tratándola como una cosa. Golpeándole el rostro con leves cachetadas, sin dejar de embestir dentro de ella, diciendo que deje de fingir, que asuma que le gusta lo que le esta haciendo; y que no se puede imaginar lo sabroso que seria degustar al pequeño Jen.

La amenazo con ir de todas formas por su hijo y en un intento de evitarlo al tomarlo de la mano lo rasguño, en un rápido movimiento y sin que pueda ver de donde lo saco, Tom apuñalo a su madre clavándole dos cuchilladas.

Una furia inmensa lo invadió y en un arranque de ira salio de su escondite corriendo hasta el gritando tan fuertemente que se podía oír en toda la manzana. No le dio tiempo a Tom de reaccionar porque de la nada ya estaba sobre el sujeto que lastimaba a la única persona que amaba con el alma, y lo trompeaba en el rostro una y otra vez.

Tom se reía, lejos de amedrentar por los golpes, lo llamaba cobarde, inútil y desagradecido como su madre; incluso aseguraba que gemiría más que ella. Que por dentro eran iguales y no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre llegaba el momento en que esa parte salía a la luz y nada de lo que hiciera lo podría evitar.

Tom tenia mas fuerza física y no le costo quitárselo de encima, forcejear no servia y Jensen se encontró de repente que sus manos estaban atadas a laque cama con el cinturón, y de inmediato era desvestido de la cintura para abajo. Le daban asco los toques del que era objeto, como lo masturbaba a la fuerza, alternaron la mano y la boca; quería gritar, pedirle que parara, pero la angustia no le dejaba hablar, solo podía llorar.

Los espasmos crecieron, el calor se acumulaba en el sin poder evitarlo, bastaron dos toques mas para que ese calor bajara vertiginosamente y fuera expulsado con muchísima fuerza hacia la boca del sujeto. Su cuerpo no le respondía, quería alejarse pero se encontraba sin fuerza, podía cerrar lo ojos y no verlo pero no podía dejar de oír como se burlaba de su llanto y que haría con el lo mismo que momentos antes había hecho con su madre.

El reflejo de la navaja choco con la vista de Jensen, que no desaprovecho la ocasión y tomando ventaja de la cercanía la tomo rápidamente. Odiaba la risa histérica que salía del sujeto, quería que cesara, quería que dejara de hablarle y acusarlo de ser igual que el, quería que dejara de decir mentiras. A cada grito que Jensen reclamaba contradiciendo lo que Tom decía, hundía la hoja filosa sobre su padrastro; una vez, dos veces, numerosas veces hasta que dejo de oírlo.

Cuando el silencio se apodero de la habitación, se quedo mirando lo que empezaba a ser el cuerpo de Tom; luego de un momento pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó aterrado el cuchillo arrastrándose todo lo que podía hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. En ese momento la voz de su madre llego hasta el, le hablaba en un tono calmo y apaciguador casi susurrante.

Le acariciaba la mejilla diciendo que todo estaba bien, que lo malo ya había pasado, que no se culpara por lo que había ocurrido ya que el único culpable ya había obtenido su castigo.

Jensen fue quedándose dormido con esas palabras que le repetía su madre, las que le aseguraban que el no tenia que cargar con culpa alguna, las que le juraban que Tom Hanniger era el único responsable de todo.


End file.
